bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Romanov
Natasha 'Nat' Romanov is an American woman born to Russian parents who fled the Soviet Union during the early-to-mid Cold War era. Her exact age is unknown but she is expected to be somewhere in her early 30's, with pale white skin and crimson red hair down passed her shoulders. She is professional minded and a reliable Black Ops Agent for the Heels Agency, known to get the job done by any means necessary, be that by sex, violence or skill. Natasha is the protagonist and titular character of the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). It is during the events of this game that she became linked with 'The Infection'. Natasha was voted 2nd Place in the inaugural beWilder's Wildest! 2018 (bWW! 2018) contest.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Descriptions Physical Natasha is a young woman with porcelain-like features and a pointed nose, with pale white skin as per her Eastern European heritage. She is a small touch above average height and usually stands taller due to her commonly heeled footwear. Her hair is iconic due to its crimson red colour and flowing length. She nearly almost always wears it untied and natural. Her breasts are large and taut with pointed nipples. She has no notable markings or accessories such as tattoos or glasses so as not to be identifiable during undercover work. Personality Natasha is a professional at heart, and has no qualms in the way she gets the job done once assigned to a mission. She is confident in her skills, a quicker thinker and prudent about confronting threats above her ability. She believes that the ends often justify the means leaving her with no personal issues in using sex or violence as tools to see a job through. Each have their own time and place to be used. Note: As a player character in AoH:MoAR, Nat displays 3 very different personality types: Good, Corrupt and Bad. As the game is ongoing an a single canonical part/ending hasn't yet been set, Nat's overall personality is not set beyond this point either. Hobbies and Interests * Physical Training Activities - Swimming, Yoga, RunningAgents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) * Sun Bathing * Weapons and Equipment Maintenance Dislikes * People who interfere with her plans/life. * Overconfident and Cocky People * Wetsuits Key Personal Relationships General Miller General Frank Miller is Natasha's direct superior at the Heels Agency and her Commander. Her cover story is that she is his secretary in his private consultancy work. Together they share a professional relationship between soldiers, but during the course of AoH:MoAR, their rapport becomes flirtatious and even sexual. It is suspected the catalyst for this is the Infection but Miller too shows returned interest in Natasha. Jack Morgan Jack Morgan, aka Scout, is assigned as back-up and protection to Natasha after the murder of her boyfriend Mark in her own home. Nat takes control in the relationship early on, taking him in an investigation partner as she investigates the Maeda Cartel for the murder. In the Good Path of AoH:MoAR, ''this partnership can turn to a romantic and sexual one. Poison Ivy During ''AoH:MoAR ''Ivy asserts that she and Natasha are linked, sharing a common past and that they are both special. Natasha has yet to confirm or disprove this yet. Catwoman Natasha and Catwoman have a unique back and forth as a part of their begrudging rivalry. Both acknowledge each others others skill but also give each other a hard time. Natasha believes Cat to be an overconfident young brat and a vigilante but is impressed by her dexterity and ability to move without making a sound. Mark Perkins Mark Perkins was Natasha's boyfriend up until his murder in ''AoH:MoAR. ''Though her knew nothing about her real life or skills, or her unfaithfulness to him during her missions, he was still an important person to her as her live-in partner. His murder sparked a hatred in her for Tatsuro Maeda who she wrongly believed was at fault, but after she became pulled into the larger events, she decided to put his death behind her in order to keep her mind on the job. During discussions with Lara Croft, Nat outright tells her that she likes Mark as a person and enjoys his company, but her relationship with him is more to help her life's cover story. She also says it doesn't bother her that she is unfaithful to him on missions when the work required it.Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Sexual Partners Across all the content Natasha has appeared in, as any high profile beWilder girl she's had plenty of sexual encounters, both full and foreplay. The following are the notable listed encounters, though not extensive: * Nat has full penetrative sex with her boyfriend Mark on the day of his murder, though she doesn't remember that day well. In versions of AoH:MoAR earlier than v0.7, this scene is extended and includes tentacles but was cut to remove them in v0.7. * She can choose to give a footjob to a detained 'Faceless Joe' during the interrogation portion of AoH:MoAR's Mission #1. * Under the Infections control, she offers herself to Tatsuro Maeda in his club, but is forced off by Annette Beaumont. She masturbates watching her blow him and is ejaculated upon by Cedric, the Mayor's son. * Nat and Scout '69' each other on her living room couch. Only players on the 'Good Nat' path of AoH:MoAR can access this scene variant. Backstory Birth & Childhood Little is known about Natasha's childhood beyond the fact that she was born in the Unites States to the Russian born Soviet Defectors that are her parents. Pre-Agency Life Again, at this time nothing before Natasha's time at the Agency is known. The earliest known reference to her is an internal Agency report siting her as a 'Person of Interest' and an interference in a Bangkok based operation.Stolen Agency Files, Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov ''beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Natasha is the protagonist and titular character of the beWilder game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR). The game follows her investigation of the murder of her boyfriend as an Agent of Heels, and her corruption by 'The Infection' that takes hold of her. In it, her allegiances to her Agency is tested as she investigates it's past deeds as well as it's enemies. Throughout the game she is brought into contact with a number of characters including Poison Ivy, Tatsuro Maeda, Jack 'Scout' Morgan, and Catwoman. Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Nat has an extended cameo during the first Agents of Heels Mini-VN, Croft and the Coveted Seal. She is tasked with getting Lara Croft equipped with guns from the armory at Agency HQ, but instead takes her to the underground labs to see Quark and to let her take out the latest pistols for testing. During the lift ride down she gives Lara advice to 'Loosen Up', and also clarifies more of her relationship with Mark Perkins at the time. Also during her brief appearance, she also provides some comedic relief. Firstly, she makes note of picking a fight with Dr. Reed Richards, the Heels head researcher, and also mentions Sue Storm (also a scientist) by name. Her minor obsession with the standard issue holster belt is referred too, as is her tendency to destroy cars while out working. Non-Canonical Content Natasha stared in a non-canonical once-off 1 Page comic as a reward for Patreon backers in 2017. It was entitled "Natasha Is Back to School" and in it she steals and tries on her neighbour Kate's school uniform. She is quickly caught and teased by the younger girl. Additional Content Season 1 Wallpapers Natasha was one of the 4 girls from AoH for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. Natasha - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 67, Rank #4 Averaged Votes: 8.375 per Round (67 Votes over 8 Rounds), Rank #1 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 12 (Round 8), Rank #4 Highest Vote Total: 13 (Round 2), Rank #3 Highest Vote Share: 68% (Round 2), Rank #4 Average Vote Share: 41% (327.5% over 8 rounds), Rank #1 Option Stats Earliest Win: Naked (Round 2), Rank #T-3 Biggest Win: SFW (12 Votes), Rank #4 Most Voted for Option: Safe (39 Votes over 8 Rounds), Rank #1 SFW/Risqué/Naked Split: 58%/27%/15%, Rank #2/#6/#8 --Notable Accomplishments--https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-21972480 - First Girl to win with a Naked Option - First Girl to get votes in all 3 Options in one Round (Round 1) - First Girl to get 10+ votes in a Single Round (Round 2) - Only Girl to finish 3 Rounds with double digit votes beWilder's Wildest! Natasha was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the first AoH Preliminary round with 17 voteshttps://bewilderverse.wikia.com/wiki/BeWilder%27s_Wildest!_2018, becoming the first ever AoH Seed #1 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She beat Kriem Blakey to move on to the Semi-Finals, there she beat Mystique to become a Finalist. Her matches were as follows: * Natasha Romanov Vs Kriem Blakey - Total Votes: 33, Final Score: 24-9, Winner: Natashahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-round-22620977 * Natasha Romanov Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 39, Final Score: 29-10, Winner: Natashahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-semi-1-23336382 * Natasha Romanov Vs Lara Croft - Total Votes: 44, Final Score: 21-23, Winner: Larahttps://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-grande-23759159 In taking part in the contest, she won a new Casuals Outfit, Risque Outfit and the Silver Profile Picture. ] Patreon Posts Natasha has appeared in several Patreon posts throughout the page. Notable appearances include: * Nat appeared dressed in a red 'Little Toscana' uniform as part of the handover post for July 2018.https://www.patreon.com/posts/nats-back-to-up-19814452 The post handed over the development baton from NTR Origins: Sour Kriem to Agents oh Heels again. * Nat made a cameo in one of 3 posts for Backers during Harley Quinn Day on September 23rd, 2017. In the most extreme of the trio, "Selfieee Timeeee", Nat was pictured beaten and knocked out by Harley Quinn.https://www.patreon.com/posts/selfieee-14498512 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) Non-Canonical * Natasha Is Back to School - Once-off Comic Special Appendix References Category:Female Protagonists Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters __NOEDITSECTION__